


Kaleidoscope - soulmate!au

by Sherlyspride



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spiderman - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, spider man - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlyspride/pseuds/Sherlyspride
Summary: soulmate!au





	Kaleidoscope - soulmate!au

With my shirt bunched around my chest, I turned and stared at myself. The glass reflected exactly what I was, an almost woman, standing hesitantly in a mirror with her eyebrows furrowed. A patch of discoloured skin ran across my waist, followed by a hand print.

No one knows how, or who made it this way. Religious people say it's God and others just figured it was an embodiment of fate. But one thing was for sure, we all have that one sign of a soulmate. That one connection that ties us together. Some people have a timer, slowly counting down to the moment they'll meet their significant other. While others have the first words their 'lover' will ever say to them, tattooed on their skin just waiting to be said. Once those words are spoken, the tattoo glows a red colour, and then fades into their skin, now a faint reminder of who they have. Some aren't as simple.

A few people have what's called a 'heart-mate'. When these two soulmates meet, their heartbeats sync together and for the rest of their life's, they'll beat with alongside. Another uncommon connection is the shared pain. Before they even meet, if one is in pain then the other one will feel it. They are forever linked, joint by their shared agony.

Then there's people like me, who have the rarest connection of all. We have a patch of skin different from the rest. It's the first place our soulmates touch us, and when they finally do, well I don't really know. It's so rare that no one knows what happens. There's theories, but almost no facts. So, I often find myself studying the mark, desperate to know who's going to wrap their arm around me, and what's going to happen when they do.

I'm in my final year of school, running towards graduation at full speed. And as soon as I'm finished, I'll be travelling far and wide to find my special one.

"Hurry up, Y/N!" My mother's voice echoes up the stairs, through my open door and into my room.

I immediately loosen the grip on my shirt, leaving it to fall back in place. Then with my backpack slung over my shoulder, I run downstairs and to the front door.

My mum greets me with a smile, making conversation as we start our daily transit to Midtown school of science and technology. Roughly 20 minutes later I found myself at my locker, which Michelle stood next to.

"Hey there," she jabbed.

My eyebrows wrinkled as I turn to her, "what?"

MJ looks behind her and into the crowded hallway. I can instantly tell that her eyes are on him, her long-time friend and crush. Peter, Peter Parker. What this has to do with me, I have no idea.

"Y'know he's not the one, right?" I question, shutting the locker and turning fully to her.

MJ was one of the lucky ones, she had a timer on her forearm. It currently sat on 3 years, 4 months, 10 days, 40 minutes and 32 seconds. So, considering she'd known Peter for years they definitely weren't soulmates.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't be together.' She bites her lip as she looks over at him again, before turning back to me and smiling. "C'mon, let's go over there."

I didn't even have a chance to respond, as she turned around and walked over. Rolling my eyes, I followed behind her.

"Hey Peter, Ned." She smiles as she speaks, turning her head to Ned as she addresses him.

"Hey MJ," he chimes. Then he turns his glance to me, "Y/N."

Ned says something; however, I can't quite make it out, so I remain still as Michelle and him quickly jumping into a conversation. Peter and I stand in silence, but it isn't the least bit awkward. It's odd, really. We've never experienced awkward silence together, it's just always felt super chill.

Talking about chill.

"Isn't it a bit hot to be wearing a jumper?"

My question must've caught him off guard, as he jumped back slightly. "I-uh-I-yeah. Probably, but I'm more sensitive to the cold." My eyes caught him pulling down on his sleeves.

"Hm," I nodded slowly. "Fair enough."

I don't think I've ever seen Peter not wearing a long sleeve shirt, jumper or jacket before. He's either telling the truth or he has something to hide. And as cool as the latter one would be, it's probably the first one.

"Spider-Man.."

Ned's words instantly caught my attention, so I turn my head to try and involve myself in the conversation.

"Spider Man?"

MJ smiles, elbowing Ned in the ribs. "I told you that would catch her attention."

"Okay, you were right." Ned laughed. "We were just talking about how Spider Man saved this woman the other day."

"Oh yeah, the one in the burning building?"

"No, the one in the alley." MJ corrected me.

A small smile made its way to my face as I looked down at the ground, just like I did every time I'm gushing. "He saves so many people, he's a real hero."

"Look at you," she teased. "You don't even know who he is and you're crushing on him. I bet you wish he was saving you."

My cheeks tint red as I look back up, making direct eye contact with Peter. "I mean, I'm not objecting."

Peter blushed too, going to open his mouth and talk when the bell rang through the hall.

MJ grasps my elbow, starting to tug me down the hall. "C'mon, we've got an English quiz."

The day continued as normal and I finally found myself at the end of the day.

MJ walked me to my locker, saying a swift goodbye and leaving to go to her own. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I left the school and headed to my favourite Subway shop. There I brought my normal after school snack and climbed up the fire escape and to the roof. Technically, I wasn't supposed to be up here. But I did it never the less, enjoying the frill or breaking the rules and the view I got of Queens. Because of it. Sure, it wasn't the tallest building in the area, but it was tall enough to feel comfortably isolated from the busy environment.

I leaned against the wall, getting my laptop out of my bag and opening my unfinished maths assignment. Unwrapping my sandwich, I munched on it as I worked on my school work.

There were a few bites of my sandwich left, when a loud bang sounded across. It was so intense that I dropped my sandwich and clutched my ears. The muffled sounds of sirens followed, leaving me curious and slightly frightened.

The second the sounds calmed down, I stood up and ran over to the buildings edge. Despite having the height advantage from the building, I still struggled to see what was going on. Looking down, I saw people running through the streets in a state of mass hysteria. My stomach twisted in fear, as I leaned further over the edge.

What was going on? Why were people screaming?

"Someone help! Oh god, please help!"

The words caused my heart to pump a little faster, and I leaned even further.

I must've been even more nervous than I thought, as my hands became clammy. I didn't think much about it, just digging my nails into the concert holding me up.

My hands slipped and before I could regain my footing, I was already falling over the barrier.

A shrill screamed squeezed my insides and racked my throat, escaping into the open air.

I dropped through the air, my arms and legs flailing around.

And then suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and squeezed my hip. In a state of shock, I could hardly see anything apart from a blur of blue and red.

It felt like hours, but in reality, was seconds, before I was back on flat ground.

"Are you okay?"

The voice was shockingly familiar, but I didn't linger as I looked up at him.

Holy shit, that's Spider Man.

"I-I'm okay, t-t-thank you." I fell over my own words, still shocked that I fell off the roof and that someone actually caught me. Then there was the fact that it was SPIDER MAN.

My waist was tingling, still feeling the aftershock of his touch.

"I've got to go, but stay safe."

And then he was gone.

I took a few deep, rattling breaths, struggling to comprehend what just happened.

I fell of a building, and Spider-Man caught me. He actually caught me, and then he brought me safely back to earth.

It took a while, but eventually my body stopped trembling. The Goosebumps went away and it became easier to breathe. I took small, unsteady steps in the direction of my apartment.

I was minutes away from home when I noticed it.

Despite being somewhat calm and collected, I could still feel the tingling in my waist. Taking the last leg of the journey in a jog, I sprinted up the stairs and through the front door. Finding the closet mirror, I grasped the bottom of my shirt and was about to pull it up, when I paused.

Was this actually happening? Could I have just potentially met my soulmate? If he was my soulmate then how would I tell him? It's not like I know who Spider Man actually is. And if this is actually it, what was I going to see? What did I want to see?

I found myself taking another deep breath and pushing the thoughts away. Because let's be honest, the chances of him being my soulmate are slim. So slim that they hardly exist.

And then I turned around and pulled the shirt up.

What I saw instantly caused me to suck in a breath.

Where there use to be a patch of discoloured skin, there was now a kaleidoscope of colours. A mix of pink, purple, green, blue, red, orange, yellow, black, white and everything in-between. They swirled together, covering what I once thought was hideous and making it beautiful. My eyes couldn't be torn away, so immersed in the moving shades to concentrate on anything else.

A million thoughts ran through my head, jumping around and making me dizzy.

But there was one thing for sure, I'd met my soulmate.

And my soulmate was Spider Man.


End file.
